


In the Stacks

by notinthisuniverse



Series: Homestuck Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthisuniverse/pseuds/notinthisuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a day off, so you're going to the library. Conveniently, your flush crush Aranea Serket is there. You hope to run into her, and maybe talk to her, even if you can't admit being flushed for the cerulean-blooded troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stacks

_Beep beep beep beep. _Your stupid alarm clock just went off. You roll over and look at the clock. “10:30,” you sigh, “damn.” You yawn and get up and groggily head to the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower and after getting dressed, you head downstairs to make breakfast. You quickly scarf down some cereal and put the bowl in the sink before putting your due library books in your bag. You begin the trek to the library that’s about a five minute walk from your house. You pull your phone out of your bag, sending a quick text to your friend about how you’ll be in the library and can’t talk for long. She jokingly brings up how your long-time crush Aranea Serket works there. You roll your eyes and reply, “I’m not going to see her or anything I just wanted to get some new books to read!” Your friend sarcastically taunts you with her response, “Yeah yeah and I don’t go to the coffee shop where Tavros works to talk to him.”__

__You get to the library’s old wooden doors and open the door, while putting your phone away. You breathe in the smell of books and paper while walking to the front desk to place your books in the return slot. You quickly put the books in the return slot and head over to the Non-Fiction books in your favorite section of the library, knowing Aranea will be there, putting books in the correct order or helping someone find what they’re looking for. Either way, you’re hoping you can get a quick glimpse of her. “She really is cute when she’s focused on her work,” you think to yourself, blushing, “get a grip, y/n! Just talk to her already!”_ _

__You sigh, realizing you have been staring blankly at the same column of books for a couple of minutes and turn to walk away when all of a sudden you run into someone. “Ouch,” you whisper as you fall backwards onto the library carpet. “Are you okay,” a voice asks. “Oh no,” you think, panicking, “I know that voice. Of all the people to run into and make a fool out of myself, it would be her!” “Hello,” Aranea asks, confused as to why you’ve been staring blankly at your lap. “O-oh jeez sorry!” She chuckles quietly, “It’s quite alright.” She offers you her hand and you blush, grabbing her hand, allowing her to pull you up._ _

__“You’re Y/n, aren’t you,” she states. “Y-yeah I am,” you say nervously as you dust off your jeans and pick up your bag. She smiles, “You come here often. I see you here a lot, mostly in this section. Are you interested in History and Non-Fiction? I’ve always been a big fan of History, even of our friends- Oh! Sorry about that,” she chuckles nervously, “I tend to ramble on a lot!” “It’s alright Aranea, it’s cute,” you smile before realizing you just told Aranea-freaking-Serket you think she’s cute! “I’m so sorry Aranea it just slipped out,” you begin to say, before being interrupted by Aranea. “Its fine,” she replies calmly, blushing a light shade of cerulean. “Are you…are you blushing?” “Am I? Don’t worry about me…I’m okay. Did you need something?”_ _

__“I uh…damnit y/n, come on. Be smooth about this,” you whisper irritably to yourself. “No, actually, I came to uh see you. So…here I am.” She smiles before saying “If you wanted to see me, you could have messaged me and we could have made a date to hang out, y/n.” “D-date?” “Did I say date? Slip of the tongue.” You blush, “well…could we date? I mean…shit…look Aranea?” “Yes, y/n?” “I…I like you okay?” She looks at you stunned. “You’re flushed for me?” “Yeah,” you say looking down. “I am flushed for you as well. Perhaps, we could go get a coffee after my shift ends,” she asks, hopeful. “I’d love that,” you blurt out, a bit too loudly as an elderly library worker shushes you._ _

__Though, at this point, you could care less! You have a date with Aranea! “My shift ends at 1, but you can stay with me, if you would like,” she states, grabbing your hand. You squeeze her hand, and smile. “If it’s no trouble, I’d like that.” She takes you by surprise as she quickly pecks your lips in a quick, chaste kiss. “It’s no trouble at all. Come on, I have to stack some books on the third floor, come with me,” she says winking and wheeling the cart full of books to the elevator, leaving you no choice but to follow._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm tempted to write a part two... (which would include smut, of course! :3)


End file.
